Hotwire (Cobra)
HOTWIRE follows in the footsteps of his ancestors, all brilliant but eccentric scientists who ended up siding with the villains of any global conflict, usually because it was the only way they could work without the hindrance of morality or legality. HOTWIRE initially wanted to break that cycle, and traveled to America to be schooled legitimately at MIT. He later made great strides in their Robotics & Artificial Intelligence Laboratory, but was thrown out when his research involved studying the adverse effects of various mechanical appendages on human victims. This rejection drove him straight into the welcoming arms of Cobra, where he was encouraged to let his deranged mind run wild, optimizing their army of robotic soldiers, the BATs (Battle Android Troopers). He somehow sees himself as a pure scientist, oblivious to his own insanity, a counterpoint to Dr. Mindbender, who knows and relishes how evil he is. Unknown to Cobra, HOTWIRE has also been helping the newly reformed Headhunters in a secret factory in Eastern Asia. HOTWIRE has been taking older BAT Mark 1 units and redesigning them to function as assembly line droids. Always paranoid, he holds a master control switch that, at the slightest sign of trouble, converts the workers back into deadly warriors at his command. Unknown to his cohorts, he has also built a giant armored BAT Mech suit, in case he loses control of his robots and needs to escape. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: HOTWIRE follows in the footsteps of his ancestors, all brilliant but eccentric scientists who ended up siding with the villains of any global conflict, usually because it was the only way they could work without the hindrance of morality or legality. MUX History: HOTWIRE initially wanted to break his family's cycle of evil, and traveled to America to be schooled legitimately at MIT. He later made great strides in their Robotics & Artificial Intelligence Laboratory, but was thrown out in 2008 when his research involved studying the adverse effects of various mechanical appendages on human victims. This rejection drove him straight into the welcoming arms of Cobra, where he was encouraged to let his deranged mind run wild, optimizing their army of robotic soldiers, the BATs (Battle Android Troopers). He somehow sees himself as a pure scientist, oblivious to his own insanity, a counterpoint to Dr. Mindbender, who knows and relishes how evil he is. Unknown to Cobra, HOTWIRE has also been helping the newly reformed Headhunters in a secret factory in Eastern Asia. HOTWIRE has been taking older BAT Mark 1 units and redesigning them to function as assembly line droids. Always paranoid, he holds a master control switch that, at the slightest sign of trouble, converts the workers back into deadly warriors at his command. Unknown to his cohorts, he has also built a giant armored BAT Mech suit, in case he loses control of his robots and needs to escape. In 2017, Hotwire travelled to California to take over control of the Los Angeles BAT Army. There he continued to make improvements on the Mark V BATs, working towards eventually prototyping Mark VI. However, his research was interrupted when his lab was infiltrated by the unlikely team-up of Major Bludd and Mainframe, who captured both Hotwire and his research. OOC Notes Logs 2017 * July 12 - "BAT Command Infiltration" - Mainframe and Major Bludd infiltrate a BAT installation to try to free Los Angeles from Cobra control. Players Hotwire is available for application. References * Hotwire @ yojoe.com Category:2008 Category:Available Category:Characters Category:Cobra Category:Cobra R&D Category:FCs Category:Headhunters Category:Humans Category:Scientists